


冰冷的手指

by huangcunzhang



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, the author is a totally trash MeowMeow, 反正不是很好的几篇文, 自残, 自毁倾向, 虐待及暴力, 诱导及服从
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: 那一天他们依旧在黑暗的小巷里见面，肮脏的垃圾和夜猫的叫声预示着黑夜的又一次到来。他们的沟通一如既往，克雷登斯颤抖地诉说他的痛苦，他则逼迫他说出点什么。男孩般的成年人颤抖着，像雨中的幼猫那样啜泣起来。黑巷组短篇合集：《冰冷的手指》《日出之国》《共生体》等





	1. 冰冷的手指

**Author's Note:**

> 非常不好的短篇们，放在一起了。  
> 这个CP以后应该不会写了，所以这个短篇集我就标注完结啦。  
> 希望你食用愉快。

夜深得像黑猫脖子上的一簇毛，寒冷慢悠悠地溜进来。  
克雷登斯蜷缩在他的床上，手指冰冷。  
此刻是午夜里黑色最浓重的时刻，他的心脏像老鼠一样颤抖着，他因为恐惧而微微打着寒战。他要干“那个”了，他的母亲不会期望他干“那个”，如果被发现，他就会再一次被鞭打。他发着抖，忍着哭泣的冲动，看了看放在椅子背上的外裤——皮带好好地挂在上面——他小心翼翼地松了一口气。  
随后，他就又紧张了起来，他两只手交握，在心里与自己说话，他希望最后一次制止自己干“那个”，他缩起来，害怕又无助，希望自己能够消失。但它还在，那种热，他颤抖着躲进被子里，不发出一点儿声音。深夜是他合理的伪装，但深夜却没有令他彻底消失在这个世界上的力量。  
他冰冷的手指碰到了自己的腹部，如此简单的动作令他战栗起来。他开始无声地、慢慢地流眼泪。他又花了很久时间，才说服他的手去触碰他的内裤。他的手动得很慢，这期待又绝望的感觉让他在被子里小声地哭了出来。  
这不是他第一次干这个，他从十七岁的下旬就开始干这个。先开始，他只是隔着内裤碰碰自己，过了一段时间，大约有半个月那么久，他把手伸进去，放着不动，又过了一周，他开始对自己做一些更为肮脏的事，他会咬着被子不让自己叫出声，那快感如这深深的黑夜。  
“干这个”让他舒服，他在痛苦的时候会干这个，在需要的时候会干这个，它能够分散他的注意力，让他忘掉这个世界，让他消失一会儿。这次他也这么做了，他用冰冷的手指抚摸自己污秽的身体，他小声地哭泣，体会那潮涌在身体里不断地撞击，它们似乎要把他变成比黑夜更可怕的东西。  
到底顶点之后，他躺在那里，一动不动地绝望了半个小时，他觉得自己病了，被黑色的魔法所控制，却没有人来救他。  
他的手沾上了汗水和粘哒哒的液体，他能用什么擦掉呢？他的母亲会发现他衣服上的污迹。于是和往常一样，他小心地、安静地，把自己肮脏的手指一根一根地慢慢舔干净。  
这让他更加痛苦了，世界上有很多他想不明白的事情，比如为什么皮带像蛇一样有魔法，可以在他的身上造成疼痛和伤痕。泪水流进嘴里，他分不清楚嘴里的咸味到底是汗水还是泪。  
他花上很长时间把冰冷的手指一一舔干净，在泪水的陪伴中慢慢睡着了。

 

*****

格雷伍斯去找那个叫做克雷登斯的年轻人，是在纽约的第一场异象之后。麻瓜所谓的异象，大部分都是魔法。他知道那是默默然，并且追溯到了它最初出现的地方和移动轨迹。当他第一次敲开那肮脏陈旧的大门时，克雷登斯像恐慌的老鼠一样探出脑袋。  
如果只是和他说话，很难相信他是个成年人，他说话结结巴巴，不利索，必须用对孩子说话的方式才能从他嘴里问出东西来。他留着可笑的头发，很容易在人面前打哆嗦，如果格雷伍斯更急切地向他问话，他就会不由自主地缩起来。  
格雷伍斯开始采用新的手段，他把他当成一个孩子，用对待孩子的方式与他相处，他捧着他的脸，握住他的手指，拥抱他。对付克雷登斯很容易，任何一个正常的成年人只要使用一些哄孩子的交往手段，都能在半天之内取得他的信任。但克雷登斯比任何一个孩子都难以询问，他说话没头没尾，东一句西一句，因为害怕结结巴巴，在对话的过程中，他很容易就会哭出来。大部分情况下，他最喜欢注视的地方就是地板，持续获得他的凝视几乎是一件不可能的事。  
格雷伍斯在问出默默然上保持着耐心，因此也对克雷登斯保持耐心。他心里很清楚，这样一个愚蠢的成年人，他的一生都显而易见，他会成长为一个令人恶心的人，然后在痛苦里死去。  
那一天他们依旧在黑暗的小巷里见面，肮脏的垃圾和夜猫的叫声预示着黑夜的又一次到来。他们的沟通一如既往，克雷登斯颤抖地诉说他的痛苦，他则逼迫他说出点什么。但为了取得他的信任，加深他的依赖，他还是拥抱了他。这个男孩般的成年人颤抖着，像雨中的幼猫那样啜泣起来。  
“格雷伍斯先生，”他发出细小的声音，询问着，“我比以前更害怕了。”  
“我陪伴着你。”格雷伍斯说，这样虚假的句子是属于成年人的魔法，骗取克雷登斯的信任是如此简单。  
“我不知道是不是能够告诉你……”  
“你知道的一切都能够告诉我，我不会伤害你，克雷登斯。”呼唤他的名字是稳定他情绪的好方法。  
格雷伍斯并没有直接得到回答，而是遭遇了漫长的沉默。直到他握住克雷登斯的手，把那些伤痕都消除，年轻人才又一次开口。  
“我在做一些事……”他的肩膀颤抖着，“我不知道你会不会因此抛下我。”  
格雷伍斯用大人的魔法鼓励他说出来。他以为那会是默默然的下落，结果却听到了克雷登斯自渎的蠢事。  
克雷登斯颤抖着，他的哭泣让人恼火又欢喜。  
格雷伍斯看着克雷登斯，几个月以来，他一直玩弄这个心智不健全的成年人的感情，抚摸他，拥抱他，给他爱，获取那轻而易举的信任。他不得不说自己也乐在其中，这种关系令人头痛的地方是，虐待者自己也会产生一种无法言喻的依恋，依恋这种不对等关系里的自己，依恋被虐待者，并且期待他产生更深一步的依恋。  
“克雷登，我会教导你。”他说。

他们就是从那天开始拥有这种关系的。

格雷伍斯知道克雷登斯渴望他。  
最开始他只是让他脱下裤子摸他自己，后来他要求他把自己手上腥臭的汗水都舔掉。克雷登斯并没有掌握正常人所了解的自慰方式，他只是把手放在被包皮包裹起来的阴茎上，用糟糕的技巧轻轻抚摸它。  
他喜欢看克雷登斯自渎，那笨拙又糟糕的样子吸引了他。克雷登斯如此害怕这罪恶的行径，却同意在他面前手淫。  
“等你回到家，干这个，想着我正在看着你。”他在克雷登斯的耳边说。

 

****

克雷登斯躲在被子里干那件事的频率越来越高，想到格雷伍斯先生正看着他，他就想要的更加厉害。他躲在被子里，在绝望和快感中颤抖。他呼唤着格雷伍斯先生的名字，希望他摸摸他。  
但他在后巷里从未如此请求，恐惧和羞耻用羽毛包裹着他。他总在泪水中睡着。  
某一天他们在后巷见面，格雷伍斯先生看起来心情很糟，克雷登斯小心地把手伸出去给他，害怕他因为他是个肮脏的男孩而抛弃他。但他不仅没有这么做，还为他消去了伤痕，然后告诉他必须快点找出哪个孩子拥有那力量。  
如果他告诉他真相，他还会这么对他吗？他还会拥抱他，温柔地对他说话吗？他还会消去他的伤疤吗？他还会看他摸他自己吗？他觉得世界对他的善意像一只老鼠，一不小心就不见了，不只是那个救他的女探员，还是格雷伍斯先生。  
如果他们知道了默默然的真相，谁还会陪着他呢？  
他忍不住发抖。  
格雷伍斯先生把他拉过来，让他贴着墙站直，他命令他脱下裤子。克雷登斯害怕地解开皮带，脱掉裤子，寒冷的空气贴着他的腿。  
“你想让我摸你吗？”格雷伍斯先生问。  
“是的……”他拼命忍住哭泣的冲动，希望自己看起来不要那么惹他讨厌，“如果你觉得脏，可以戴手套……”

格雷伍斯看着克雷登斯，他与他接触全然因为要找出默默然的下落，发展到这一步令他意想不到。他喜欢控制别人，喜欢让人哭泣。他贴着克雷登斯，让他可以把脑袋靠在他的肩膀上。然后他伸出手，握住他那根糟糕的、包皮太长的阴茎。  
克雷登斯在他的风衣里颤抖得像片叶子，他无法控制地叫出来。  
“格雷伍斯先生……”  
格雷伍斯暴力地用手撕开他的包皮，克雷登斯颤抖着哭了。疼痛和血让他发抖，他闻起来是一整瓶泪水的咸味。  
“这是你成长的方式。”格雷伍斯哄着他，轻轻地用手碰碰他被泪水打湿的脸颊。  
克雷登斯抱住他，贴着他，希望向他索取一点温暖，他的手指冷冰冰的，他可怜的阴茎挂在腿中间。  
“你说你会舔掉你的液体，现在你要跪下来舔我，明白吗？”  
克雷登斯点了点头。  
心智残缺的年轻男人在他的身前跪下。格雷伍斯解开裤子，把阴茎塞进他的嘴里。  
可以预见的，克雷登斯没有任何技巧，他像个白痴一样一动不动，格雷伍斯能感受到他暖得像爱一样的柔软口腔，还有那根不知道如何是好的舌头。他厌恶他，也有点儿喜欢逼迫他。如果没有默默然这件事，他或许会把他带回去，锁在房间里。  
他揪住克雷登斯的黑色头发，把阴茎顶进他的喉咙里。年轻男人呛到了，他发出了痛苦的呼吸声，格雷伍斯并没有因此放过他，他顶着他的咽喉，克雷登斯多余的口水流到了喉结那里。  
五分钟后，他把膝盖跪到发红，冷到发抖的克雷登斯拎起来，后者开始不断地咳嗽。  
“背对着我。”格雷伍斯说，他勃起的阴茎上都是克雷登斯的口水。  
克雷登斯照做了，他露出来的腰在黑暗中是苍白的色彩。  
格雷伍斯把手指伸进克雷登斯的身体里去，后者的全身都僵硬了。格雷伍斯再也没有耐心去扩张这具没有被人使用过的年轻身体，他将自己整个儿塞了进去。  
克雷登斯因为疼痛而哭叫起来，但他没有说不，他竭力忍耐着格雷伍斯对他做的事，泪水顺着他的面颊无声地向下流淌，滴进黑暗的土地里。格雷伍斯想让他痛苦，却不想让他被这痛苦击垮，他把手放在他的腰上，嘴唇贴紧他的耳朵，亲吻他。  
克雷登斯第一次暴露出来的龟头已经涨得饱满，他似乎在渴望格雷伍斯的粗暴，他迎接着他的身体，迎接他的撞击和拍打，他承受着痛苦，也承受着夹杂在期间的快感。  
“等你回到家，把手指和别的东西塞进自己的屁股里，想着是我在操你。当你把自己弄出来，叫我的名字。”他贴在他耳后轻声说。克雷登斯点了点头。  
格雷伍斯继续陷入这年轻又毫无经验的身体，享受施虐的性所给他带来的极大快乐，他打他的屁股，捏他的大腿，狠狠地操进他的身体。他握住克雷登斯的阴茎，抚摸它，撸动它，让他第一次正确而彻底的射精。  
“格雷伍斯先生……”克雷登斯颤抖着，因为快感而叫得很大声，他收缩着身体，紧紧含住格雷伍斯的阴茎。他这一生第一次的性高潮持续了很久，那之后，他像枯萎的花那样又一次蔫下去。  
格雷伍斯最终射在克雷登斯的体内。射完之后，他让他转过来，再一次跪下去，舔掉他阴茎上的精液。  
克雷登斯很认真，也很胆小，他的耳朵和大腿冻得通红。  
等抓到默默然，格雷伍斯可能会把他留在身边。他喜欢这种给他一点点爱他就是乖孩子的年轻男人。  
他把克雷登斯拉起来，安慰他，帮他把裤子穿上，为他细心地扣上皮带。他看他冷得发抖，伸出手擦去他满脸的泪水，他凝视着他，拥抱着他，握着他冰冷的手，轻轻吻了他愚蠢的额发。

FIN.


	2. 日出之国

他在大西洋的中央过了20岁的生日。  
海水是彻底的黑色，黑夜的中央他醒来，从圆窗里看出去，黑色的大海像一张嘴，吞噬了他。  
克雷登斯并不清楚他的具体生日是哪一日，甚至搞不清自己是20岁还是21岁，又或者更年长或者更年轻些。他这些年里认为这个日子就是他的生日，并且认为这个日子他已经周而复始地度过了20个。  
那么他相信它就是了。  
他的内心里有一些被恐惧酝酿过的担忧，它们乖巧地在无穷的黑夜里变轻。  
即使黑色的海洋能轻而易举地把他吞灭，他也依旧喜欢黑夜。

格雷伍斯给克雷登斯剪了头发，在他生日的那一天。  
他并不确定这到底是不是克雷登斯的出生日，那么就认为它是吧。  
长期的海上航行让克雷登斯的黑头发更厚更长了，格雷伍斯并不想让他去大厅里找理发师。他认为自己拥有对克雷登斯的处决权，这个权力包括决定和拥有他的头发。  
他用一块披风裹起克雷登斯，让他面对着圆窗坐下，他手里的魔法师剪刀冷冰冰的，银色的金属碰着克雷登斯的额头和耳朵。格雷伍斯无需让克雷斯登别动，他就已经一动不动。  
格雷伍斯手里的银剪子触碰着克雷登斯的皮肤，他对这绝对的控制权感到满意。碎发慢慢落到披风上，然后轻巧地滑落至地面，它们有一些对克雷登斯依依不舍，落在他苍白的耳朵上，或者被汗水黏在他的脖子上。他的耳朵一直藏在愚蠢的头发里，不怎么露出来的耳朵尖苍白到可以清晰地看见血管。  
格雷伍斯让克雷登斯闭上眼睛，克雷登斯照做了。  
默默然很安静，克雷登斯也很安静。  
船在摇晃，格雷伍斯用魔法维持着这场仪式的平稳。  
这仿佛是一场成人礼，而它其实什么也没有改变——包括克雷斯登愚蠢的发型。

 

从纽约出发之后，克雷登斯就没有离开过船舱。甚至没怎么离开过他和格雷伍斯先生两个人的小房间。  
格雷伍斯先生没有限制他的行动，但他确实不是喜欢待在人群中的类型。人群会让他想起那些他母亲办的集会和演讲，他还能想起她几乎没有感情的声音。待在船舱内是让他紧握那种安全感的唯一方式。  
格雷伍斯先生给他的项链还戴在他的脖子上。默默然有时候会偷偷和他说话，它像个黑色的钟摆，在他的梦里敲击。  
他们的隔间位于船的上部，能够看见外面的大海，白天还有光线透过来。晚上或者清晨，他们会在船舱里做那些事。格雷伍斯先生喜欢从后面进来，把他的东西硬塞进他的屁股，克雷登斯需要至少五分钟才能稍微适应，有时候疼痛则会持续更长的时间。格雷伍斯先生会在弄他时骂他是个婊子或者贱货，把他按在地板上或者床沿上，让他像条小狗一样跪着或趴着。  
克雷登斯很喜欢做这些事，也喜欢格雷伍斯先生辱骂他。这种辱骂和他母亲的责骂截然不同，它是充满感情的，不像他母亲是永远冷冰冰的，格雷伍斯先生的呼吸很热，贴在他的耳朵上，鼻息喷在他的耳孔和面颊上，而克雷斯登需要这个，他要去的地方应该很冷，需要更多的热量，他会在格雷伍斯先生骂他的时候委屈得哭泣然后达到高潮。  
那些羞耻感也一如既往，他会在做完之后回到自己的床。他躺在那里，把自己盖盖好，格雷伍斯先生一般禁止他把他自己擦干净，他会保持湿漉漉的状态穿上内裤，躲在被褥里直到第二天的到来。他晚上会醒好几次，有时候能够听见船的鸣笛。他用更长的黑夜和白天，来反省自己的行为，他总是穿戴整齐得待在船舱里。

 

格雷伍斯想过把克雷登斯锁在船舱里，后来他发现他不需要这么做。克雷斯登很乖，他只在房间里待着，从纽约离岸后过了快两周，他一次船舱也没有出过。他体内的黑暗力量很安静——失去母亲，没有那些爱捣乱的魔法师，默默然和他一直都还算安静。  
格雷伍斯喜欢操他，喜欢虐待他，喜欢看他自渎，他会要求他在清晨穿戴好上半身的衣服，脱光下半身，坐到地板上，靠着墙分开大腿，把手指伸进自己的屁股。他不允许他摸自己的阴茎，只让他用手指把自己弄出来，如果他做不到，他就可能失去吃早餐的机会。他也会让克雷登斯站在自己面前，让他自己把皮带解下来，他要求他脱到只穿一双白袜子和一条项链，赤裸地跪在床上，然后从后面用皮带抽他的屁股和大腿，鞭打他的胸膛和乳头。  
最开始，他担心此举会导致默默然的出现，做得并不过分。接着他一次一次地加大力度和鞭打次数。在循序渐进的游戏里，克雷登斯适应得很好，他会哭，也会叫，却不会挣扎。鞭打之后，当格雷伍斯操他时，他还是会顺从他的要求用腿夹住他的腰。为了避免不必要的麻烦，格雷伍斯会在性事之后为他驱除伤痕。  
如果没有默默然呢？他想，他会更快地把克雷登斯逼到崩溃的极限，而现在他必须有耐心地慢慢来。  
船上最多的就是时间。  
白天，格雷伍斯会去甲板待上一会儿，然后回到餐厅和宴会厅，他的船票是最贵的一种，可以享受这儿的一切——舞会、派对，下午茶和赌博……他对此有兴趣，却不上瘾。更多时间他会在图书馆里坐着，思考如何使用默默然，再捉多少只默默然。  
格雷伍斯晚上回到房间里时，克雷登斯在读一本书，那是一本给七岁孩子的童书，也是他唯一读得懂的书。他度过了20岁的生日，身体里却装了一个孩子。这很可能是格雷伍斯会遇到的唯一一只成年默默然了，他这么乖，那么安静，也那么愚蠢。  
漫长的船程让格雷伍斯今天很烦躁，他让克雷登斯过来舔他，然后脱下他的裤子直接操他。克雷登斯因为疼痛而叫起来，格雷伍斯捏着他的脖子让他不至于趴在床上，他用绳子把他绑起来，将他玩到哭不出来之后，他允许他回到自己的床。

 

夜晚很漫长。  
克雷登斯在夜的中央醒来了，他的耳朵上还有昨天留下的碎头发。他喜欢自己的头发，它很厚重，让他觉得安全。他现在不敢确定格雷伍斯先生是不是会抛弃他，他尽量控制着身体里的黑色力量，打发它安静得待在角落里。他的内裤湿答答的，喉咙很痛，但是他也还是能够感受到爱——至少格雷伍斯先生至今都没有把他扔下船。  
他总是担心自己会被扔去大海的中间，那样可能连他身体里的力量都没办法活下去。活下去有时候显得很难，有时候却显得很简单。  
他喜欢那样被格雷伍斯先生对待，喜欢他让他解下皮带，然后鞭打他的身体。  
只要格雷伍斯先生坐在那里，耐心地呼唤他过来解下皮带，他就会变得渴望，想要他进入他，把他操到不受控制。他曾经害怕辱骂和鞭打，如今接纳也喜欢它们。他知道哪里出了错，但没有人告诉他到底哪里不对。  
他在海的中央，他不应该问太多问题。  
他快要把那本书读完了，一个关于彩虹的故事。  
但他没有见过彩虹。  
他想要另外一本书。

 

格雷伍斯醒来时，太阳透过圆窗照进来。克雷登斯还在睡。  
格雷伍斯坐到克雷登斯的床头，他轻轻揉了揉他的脖子，把他耳朵上粘着的碎头发弄掉。昨晚克雷登斯太累了，到现在他还睡得很沉。  
他看着那本放在枕边的书，那本童书关于彩虹，一条十二种颜色的彩虹。克雷登斯似乎已经把它读完了。或许他应该给他第二本。他见过彩虹吗？格雷伍斯想。算了，这是个傻问题。  
他穿戴整洁，走出房间，在甲板和宴会厅待了一整天。  
快傍晚时，他才想起昨晚临睡前没有给克雷登斯施去除疼痛的魔法。于是他喝完了手里的鸡尾酒，回到船舱里找克雷登斯。  
年轻的男人坐在床上继续看那本书，格雷伍斯走进去，让他站起来。  
“格雷伍斯先生。”克雷登斯还是不习惯看他，好像他一辈子也学不会说话时看着别人的眼睛。  
格雷伍斯感到歉意，他本应该毫无感情，但克雷登斯乖过头了。他不知道他这些天在想什么，也不知道他希望要点什么。  
“跟我去甲板。”他说。  
克雷登斯站在原地，不准备走，他看着地板。  
“克雷登斯，”格雷伍斯又说，“跟我去甲板。”

 

克雷登斯在走到甲板的一路上都在想如果被扔在大海的中间，身体里的黑色力量能不能为他提供保护。  
甲板的空气很冷，海水是金色的，和他熟悉的黑色不同——它像书店里金色封面的书，只是以前到现在都没有时间和机会去读。  
风吹过来，吹起他厚重的头发。  
“克雷登斯，”格雷伍斯先生说，“我会教你消除疼痛和伤痕的咒语。如果我忘了你就能自己帮自己。”  
“你准备抛弃我吗，格雷伍斯先生……”他变得害怕了，非常害怕，他颤抖着问他。  
海水在船身下跳跃，他不敢去看太阳。  
“不，克雷登斯，我会在你的身边。”格雷伍斯先生把手放在他的脸颊上。  
他的手很温暖，比甲板的风更温暖。

 

“告诉我，克雷登斯，这半个月，你在害怕什么？”  
格雷伍斯问他，他很想知道这个问题的回答。  
他得到的是一个极其愚蠢的回答，而当它从一个愚蠢男人的嘴里说出来时，它就显得更加愚蠢了。  
“我不会游泳，害怕被你扔进海里。”克雷登斯的深色眼球不安地颤动着。  
“为什么我要把你扔进海里？”格雷伍斯耐心地问他，他那么害怕，那么恐惧。  
“如果你在海上抛弃我，除了海里，没有地方去。”克雷登斯回答，他看着地面。  
我会至少找个岛再把你扔了。格雷伍斯想，他想开这个玩笑，却没有说出口。他不想让他害怕。他在他身上满足所有性癖，鞭打他，辱骂他，虐待他，限制他，但他害怕的却是他把他扔进海里。  
格雷伍斯看着克雷登斯的侧脸，夕阳照在他漂亮的鼻梁上，他在大西洋的中央度过了他20岁的生日，他在读一本7岁孩子读的书。  
他握住克雷登斯颤抖的手，把头贴在他的耳朵旁。他能听见他的脉搏、呼吸、心跳。  
他对克雷登斯的关心，到底是大人所惯用的诡计，还只是单纯的爱？这一点连他自己也不知道。  
他和克雷登斯一样不知所措。他陷入了这段关系，像克雷登斯依恋着他那样，以他的疯狂也依恋着克雷登斯。  
他的男孩、男人、他的默默然，他的克雷登斯。  
“你脖子上的项链对我来说很重要，如果我把你扔进海里，我也会永远失去它。我不会把你扔进大西洋，我会在你身边。你明白吗，克雷登斯？”

甲板上的每个人都看见那条太阳之前的彩虹了。  
没有雨水，没有雾气，船右侧的地平线那儿出现了巨大的彩虹，横跨天空。它是一条古怪的、12色的彩虹。  
在人们的惊呼中，克雷登斯终于不再看着地板。他抬起了头，看着那条和书里一样的12色彩虹。  
格雷伍斯看着他的侧脸，他沐浴在夕阳金色的光里，他那么美也那么脆弱，那么强大却又那么不受控制。  
“格雷伍斯先生，”他凝视着那里，声音颤抖着，“那就是彩虹吗？”

FIN.


	3. 共生体

克雷登斯比人们想象得更聪明，但他们通常觉得他是个怪胎和蠢货。那也没错，他沉默寡言，从不直视人的眼睛，行为诡异，举止古怪。他顶着一头男孩才会留的愚蠢发型慢慢成长为一个古怪的成年人。  
关于他的小聪明，只有格雷伍斯捕捉到了这一点。  
那是一种纯粹而原始的狡猾。

 

克雷登斯不开口就可以交谈——和他的心中的力量交谈。他后来叫它“黑暗”。他从出生开始，就有这么个朋友，他最开始的母亲把魔法的火焰轻轻放进他的手心里，那会儿他尚未学会魔法这个单词怎么发音，就已经可以抓住那温柔的火焰，把它变成浅蓝色的。他的母亲把他抱起来，搂在怀里。她有茉莉花的味道、毛绒毯的温度。  
那是克雷登斯少有的、珍贵的记忆。母亲死后，他把这个记忆交给“黑暗”保管。他知道所有好的记忆都会在他后来的母亲的责骂中变得不那么好，而黑暗可以把它们都留着，等到他需要的时候，就伸手找他要。  
他是在有了第二个母亲之后，才把黑暗叫做黑暗的。最开始他觉得身体中的男孩是一道亮光，后来不是了，他知道他的玩伴其实是黑暗。他意识到必须把黑暗按进胸腔里，把他锁在里面，他自己才能活下去。  
关于他母亲的死，这个记忆他也交给黑暗保管了。他不希望看见它，却又觉得不能忘记。他在睡梦中醒来时会想象母亲温暖的手臂，反复几次之后，当他流完眼泪，就知道他只能这样活下去。  
克雷登斯很聪明，他知道自己应该怎么做才能减少被皮带抽打手心的次数，也知道怎么做才能够减少被责骂的次数。但可怕的是，那种害怕被杀死、害怕被抛弃的恐惧还是在他的心底生根发芽，直到充满了他整个胸腔。  
他们不会杀一个孩子。黑暗说，你得像一个孩子，我们才能活下去。  
那会儿黑暗还有着少许的光，他坐在那里，黑暗也坐在那里。克雷登斯的手心里都是伤痕，他哭的时候黑暗并没有安慰他，也没有给他一些记忆让他好受一点，他只是看着他。  
后来就连黑暗也死了。  
黑暗再也不是一个像他一样大的男孩的形象了，他变成了一团黑色、模糊的东西。  
他让他保管的那些记忆还在吗？那团火焰到底是怎样放在他手心的？  
克雷登斯还是会坐在原来黑暗会坐的地方，但他再也不会自己对自己说话了。

 

巷子里连光也照不进来，垃圾的酸臭狡猾地钻进鼻子。  
格雷伍斯有点儿焦躁，他面前的克雷登斯低着头不敢看他，他只能看见他的侧脸。格雷伍斯知道克雷登斯在耍小聪明，对待孩子的小聪明，他不能一味的责骂，只能半哄骗半威胁的让他说出真相。  
最开始他觉得克雷登斯不知道谁是默默然，现在他猜测他在撒谎，他想保护他某个妹妹，还是他不敢说出真相？  
格雷伍斯的耐心已经快要消耗殆尽，他厌烦克雷登斯。这真不是个讨人喜欢的男人，他的身体上有一种扭曲的阴郁，谁知道他那颗恶心的脑袋里在想什么。格雷伍斯清晰地感受到了他的黑暗和阴险，他的小聪明令他作呕。如果他是个不到十岁的孩子，有着天真的脸，或许格雷伍斯会原谅他的狡猾，但他已经是一个成年人。  
格雷伍斯把手放在克雷登斯的手指上，轻轻地抚摸他。克雷登斯又一次显出了那种阴郁的喜悦，他的肩膀微微颤抖着，他的手指小心地蜷缩起来，想抓住格雷伍斯的手指，却又在最后一刻放弃了这个行为。

 

克雷登斯很害怕。黑暗变得更加强烈了，他已经无法控制它。它不再对他说话，它从一个男孩变成了一团黑色的迷雾，然后在他的身体里慢慢长大。现在没有任何地方是安全的了。他的房间不安全，他自己的身体里也不安全，他的家更不安全。他害怕母亲，害怕自己的皮带，害怕这团力量。  
他经常去巷子里寻求安全。其实他认识格雷伍斯先生并不久，也很好奇他当初为何要来与他说话，后来他才知道他想找到一种力量，而克雷登斯知道这力量就是自己的共生体——黑暗，那个男孩，那团迷雾。  
克雷登斯的恐惧会在见到格雷伍斯先生时稍微消失一会儿，格雷伍斯先生是个有魔法的人，他会抚摸他的手，捧起他的脸，这个世界上不再会有任何人这么做了。他有时候想伸出手去握他的手，但他最终会放弃这个想法，他担心如果表现得令人讨厌（在他的印象中，他的所有行为都是遭人讨厌的），格雷伍斯先生就会离他而去。克雷登斯不想他走，他失去了那些可能会给他带去一丁点温暖的记忆，现在他一无所有。他必须、必须用所有的方法留住格雷伍斯先生。  
他们见面之后的那个晚上，克雷登斯躺在床上，拥抱着自己。寒冷的冬天离得越来越近，他想念格雷伍斯先生手指的温暖，想念他的说话的声音。他想着格雷伍斯先生，小心地、尽量不发出一点声音地手淫，他想象是他在用手指抚摸他，想象他在他的耳边叫他的名字，亲吻他的鼻尖和脸颊，握住他的东西用他喜欢的方式让他叫出来、哭出来。他知道弄脏内裤之后，等待他的只有无尽的痛苦、羞耻、恐惧，但他必须抓住这一丁点的快乐。  
他的快乐还是结束了。  
他躺在那里，被恐惧和羞耻所包围，他紧紧地拥抱着自己，害怕冬天的脚步声。  
他能欺骗格雷伍斯先生到什么时候呢？等他知道了真相，他会怎么做呢？  
黑暗默不作声，盘旋在他的胸膛最中央。它再也不会安慰克雷登斯的恐惧了，它只会在他恐惧时展现出愤怒。  
就连他身体里的男孩都会离他而去，他的身边还会剩下谁？

 

格雷伍斯找到雨中的克雷登斯时，他正躺在一间废弃仓库的屋檐下面，他的手上和身体上都是血，那些血穿透里面的白衬衫渗出来，他肮脏不堪，像只流浪狗。可笑的是，他还好好地系着那条领结。  
格雷伍斯知道自己得到了一个最糟糕的结局，这个恶心的年轻男人才是默默然，而他也得到了一个最好的结局，他拥有了一个如此强大的默默然。  
他把这个默默然的宿主带回去，他的手上沾满了他的血。  
拥有魔法的当权者们对克雷登斯造成的伤害很大，他的身体像是要被魔法融化。默默然又一次钻进了他的身体，只留着克雷登斯一个人在外面流血。  
格雷伍斯脱掉克雷登斯的衣服，露出他赤裸的、年轻的身体。他了解克雷登斯，他认清了他的狡猾和阴险，并且要在此基础之上掌控他。这个阴郁的年轻男人会变得越来越难以控制，他知道自己必须先下手为强。  
克雷登斯的背上是血肉模糊的伤口和布满鲜血的切割痕迹。疼痛让他缩成了一只煮熟了的虾的形状。有趣的是，这个眼泪廉价的年轻男人此时并没有哭泣，他很安静地躺着。  
格雷伍斯为他驱除那些伤口花了不少时间，半个小时后，当他把他恢复成一个不会因为失血过多而死在大街上的家伙之后，克雷登斯睡着了。  
格雷伍斯感到了一阵微妙的暴躁和生气，他盯着克雷登斯睡着的脸看。如果他早点告诉他真相，这一切就都能避免。克雷登斯是个狡猾的小狐狸。虐待他、惩罚他的冲动在格雷伍斯的心中流淌，他把克雷登斯拉起来，不让他继续再睡。他看见克雷登斯赤裸的苍白身体上有很多旧伤痕，那是他尚未认识格雷伍斯之前留下的。格雷伍斯用手拍打克雷登斯的脸，直到他脸颊发红，呜咽出声。  
“你之前在骗我，克雷登斯，这是你应该得到的惩罚。”格雷伍斯的声音还是很温柔。他握住克雷登斯两腿间尚未勃起的阴茎，克雷登斯因为疼痛而惨叫起来。格雷伍斯未经前戏就插入了克雷登斯的身体，年轻人像一片枯黄的叶子般缩成一团。  
“我很抱歉……”克雷登斯哭着道歉。  
他很擅长道歉，这并不代表他承认了自己的错误，只是他取得同情的一种手段。  
狐狸会长大，格雷伍斯想，而等到他长大了，他就会反咬你一口。

 

克雷登斯以为自己会死在那片废墟里，他们击中他时，他感觉自己消失了。他既恐惧，又有一种从未有过的、让他充满感激的解脱。他曾试图结果自己的生命，用刀片或者别的尖锐物体，但他从未成功过。黑雾总是阻止他。  
他从未有过任何一条通过解脱的路，疼痛是他唯一完全拥有的东西，每隔一段时间，他就会用那把藏在枕头下的小匕首割开自己大腿内侧的皮肤。血一下子涌出来，红得像扔进火里的枫香叶。流血给他一种平静的感觉，他终于可以在疼痛里放松了。他干这件事已经很久，他的右腿内侧有一排匕首割过的伤痕。  
今天，死亡也没有在这次疯狂到顶点的疼痛中来临。  
满身是血的克雷登斯躺在雨中，没有人注意到他，没有人来关心他，他只是一个透明的黑影。令他最害怕的事实是，他竟然依旧还活着。疼痛此刻勒住了他的咽喉，他总是想要用疼痛来解决问题，但决不是这么厚重的、压迫式的疼痛。  
麻瓜们在记忆的清洗里，魔法师们在城市的重建里，没有人注意到他。只有黑暗停在他的心中，沉默不语。  
格雷伍斯先生出现了，他的鞋子踩进雨里。克雷登斯的一只眼睛被血和伤口糊住了，他只能用另外一只眼睛看着格雷伍斯先生——他像个救世主那样站在雨里。  
克雷登斯很想哭，但他把眼泪吞咽进所有的伤口，他试图让自己看起来不是一个麻烦——这种细小的狡猾已经渗入到他做事的每一个角落。他爱格雷伍斯先生，只有他会握他的手，给他一点温暖。他憎恨格雷伍斯先生，他那样骂他，欺骗他。  
但他自己呢，他知道自己也在欺骗着他。他是个这样狡猾的人。他读过那些书、那些故事，知道狡猾的、爱说谎的人，都不会有好的结局，都不会得到任何爱。  
格雷伍斯先生把他裹在风衣里抱回家去，他不想把血弄到他的风衣上，但他无法忍耐地想要人来爱他。回到家中，格雷伍斯先生为他驱除伤口，然后又把他从梦中摇晃醒，他打他的脸颊，让他趴在床上，用力操他，他的身体随着他的撞击摇摇摆摆，无法支撑。  
“我很抱歉……”克雷登斯向他道歉。他希望格雷伍斯先生也能向他道歉。他骂了他，像其他人一样伤害了他，可他希望他还是爱他的。  
格雷伍斯先生揪住他的头发，把他拉起来。即使他在让他疼痛，他的声音还是很温柔：“你真的意识到了自己的错误吗，克雷登斯？”他的话语是炙热的，贴在克雷登斯的耳朵后面。他的动作减缓了，深入地插入又抽出来，然后再一次连根挤进去，他让克雷登斯慢慢适应他阴茎的大小。  
克雷登斯的快感在拙痛里诞生，他喜欢这个，他喜欢疼痛把他带去远方，他随着格雷伍斯先生的动作摇晃起腰。格雷伍斯先生拍打他的屁股，用类似于淫荡的词语形容他，辱骂他。克雷登斯的泪水还是流了下来，虽然他不希望自己再流泪。他是淫荡的、下贱的、卑微的、狡猾的……他知道这些词语，这是专门用来形容他这样糟糕的人的词语。但他还能怎样呢？他无法改变自己。他本以为成长能够让他变成一个更好的大人，但这样的魔法没有发生。他也记得黑暗说，他们不会杀一个孩子，你得像一个孩子，我们才能活下去。  
谁是对的呢？他应该成为一个狡猾的孩子，还是成为一个阴险的大人？  
他读过的所有故事里，都只有善良的、诚实的、快乐的、光明的人，才能够得到爱。他隐约知道自己可能永远也不会被爱，这骇人的痛苦让他在快感中啜泣起来。  
他感受着格雷伍斯先生的撞击，感受他的阴茎给他的身体带来的快感和痛苦，他把他的身体全部填满了，几乎没有给他自己留一点空隙。他只能像溺水那样喘息和抽泣，快感让他不得不摇晃着屁股配合格雷伍斯先生狠狠的撞击。他哭叫着，求他更用力，求他惩罚他，他哭着向他求饶，他说出那些他认为一旦说出就能让格雷伍斯先生更加弄痛他的话。  
在这种狂风一般的性中，他觉得自己才能够感受到轻微的爱。

 

这仅仅是格雷伍斯第三次和克雷登斯做爱。他有些惊讶地发现，这个年轻男人只用两次实践，就学会了用这样的方式祈求他。他的身体极其年轻，他肮脏地哭着，以便格雷伍斯更用力地操他。他的身体上有很多旧伤疤，他的大腿内侧有六条旧刀伤，痕迹整齐。  
“克雷登斯，你腿上的伤是怎么来的？”格雷伍斯问他。  
克雷登斯用哭泣来逃避这个问题，他狡猾得令格雷伍斯生厌。  
“你必须告诉我，这是个命令，克雷登斯。”他继续问。和克雷登斯的所有周旋都是浪费时间，这让他愤怒。  
“不，格雷伍斯先生，不……求你……别问……至少现在别问……”克雷登斯的眼泪顺着眼角往下流。  
格雷伍斯让克雷登斯坐起来，坐到自己的身上。克雷登斯用腿夹住他，上下挪动身体，他已经知道怎么在这当中享受性的快感了，他的喘息渐渐变得更加难以控制。格雷伍斯捏住他漂亮的小屁股，他把他顶了出来。  
格雷伍斯先后让克雷登斯射了两次，才在他的身体里射精。这感觉非常美妙，用精液填满这个肮脏的年轻人。克雷登斯喘息着，侧过身去。他可能太累了。  
格雷伍斯看着克雷登斯被汗水和泪水打湿的脸。年轻男人用手指抹去自己眼旁的泪水，然后再抹一次，他根本抹不干净那些泪，只得拿过染血的衬衫。格雷伍斯的心脏比刚刚更柔软，性的结束会换回一些隐藏着的、柔软的东西。他突然觉得克雷登斯的狡猾和阴郁是最简单的那一种——他想要得到更多的爱。这个男人的内心里似乎住着一个想搞点破坏又怕被惩罚的孩子。  
他看着他满是伤疤的身体。他知道这样人甚至会被邻居家的孩子欺负。  
除了狡猾，你还指望他借助什么活下去呢？

克雷登斯想让格雷伍斯先生喜欢他，虽然格雷伍斯先生没有因为之前的事和他道歉，但他不想因此责怪他了。他应该用什么方式把他留在身边呢？他已经开始询问他腿上的伤痕了。克雷登斯相信任何一个听说他对自己干了什么的人，都会觉得他是个无可救药的人。他也知道自己无可救药，但他希望还是格雷伍斯先生能够安慰他，拥抱他。他刚刚经历了一场死亡，却没有人和他说别害怕，他满身是血，却没有人说句抱歉。  
他吸吸鼻涕，坐起来，希望自己别那么招人讨厌。他知道眼泪是遭人讨厌的东西之一。  
格雷伍斯先生赤裸着身体，披上风衣，坐在床边卷烟。克雷登斯看着他，他的动作很优雅，烟草在他的手里像一幅画。格雷伍斯先生用魔法点燃了烟。  
这会儿，克雷登斯觉得自己脑海中有什么东西被唤醒了——火花、火焰……母亲轻轻放在他手心里的火焰。  
“克雷登斯，我再问你一次，你腿上的伤是怎么来的？”  
“格雷伍斯先生……”克雷登斯知道自己不得不回答，“我自己弄伤的。”  
“你用什么弄伤的。”  
“一把小刀。”  
“你为什么这么做。”  
“我不知道。”  
“克雷登斯，看着我。”格雷伍斯先生叫他，克雷登斯只得抬起眼睛，“你不能再这么做。”烟草的味道在克雷登斯的眼前弥漫开来，“只有我才能对你这么做，你明白吗？”  
克雷登斯点了点头。  
“这是游戏规则。”格雷伍斯先生看着他，“记住，只有我才能对你这么做。”  
克雷登斯坐那里，只是看着地板。格雷伍斯先生靠近了他，亲吻他湿漉漉的头发。他叫克雷登斯的名字，然后儒雅地、安静地抬起手，他亲吻克雷登斯的眼角，在他苍白的手背上按熄了那根烟。  
克雷登斯被灼痛惊得叫了起来，随后他发现他是在阐述他们之间的规则。  
“你看，这是我爱你的方式，克雷登斯。”他温柔地说。  
克雷登斯突然有点理解过来，这可能是他读过的书里所没有讲述的一种爱。  
格雷伍斯先生把卷烟拿走，他抹去克雷登斯手背上的烟灰，他消除了疼痛和痕迹，只让它留下淡淡的浅红色。  
它真像一枚皮肤上的花。  
“我为我之前激怒你的话语而道歉，克雷登斯，现在我们和好了吗？”格雷伍斯先生看着克雷登斯。  
克雷登斯的心脏像被人紧紧捏住了那样，他愣在那里。  
他竟然得到了最想要的东西，一句道歉。  
他可以弄痛他，欺骗他，而他只需要这样一句道歉。  
从没有任何一个伤害过他的人对他说过道歉，他的母亲没有，那些欺负他的大人们没有，那些伤害他的魔法师们没有，那些用石头砸他的孩子们没有……  
他希望一个像他这样糟糕的人，也有权利听到一句抱歉。  
克雷登斯因为感动而又一次哭出了声，他用手捂住脸，眼泪却从指缝里往下流。他要的只是这样简单的东西，在此之前却从没有人给过他。  
格雷伍斯先生抱住他的肩膀，他掰开他捂住脸的手，用烟草味的手指慢吞吞地抹掉他的眼泪。  
克雷登斯在泪水的恍惚中看见手背上的那朵花。等他变得更加强大之后，他也会这么去爱格雷伍斯先生吗？就像他爱他的方式一样？  
也许会的，也许他也会给予他疼痛、伤痕，也许他也会那之后对他说抱歉。

这是我爱你的方式。他想，这也是你爱我的方式。

 

FIN.


	4. 假账本

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑手党AU  
> 非常短，等于就写了个设定。首页看到黑手党AU的图太带感，不过我清奇的萌点是克雷登斯才是Boss。

没有谁对那个年轻人的上位表现出喜悦。花园里的仪式却依旧在热闹的进行，窃窃私语轻微地飘在半空中。  
“是叫什么克雷登斯，”有人说，“拜尔本家族特意找来的，不知道哪里冒出来的白痴。”  
“连毛都没有长全的小孩子，拜尔本家族推他上台还真是耐人寻味。”  
“他已经二十多岁了，却像个傻子一样迟钝。”  
他们喝着酒，大笑起来。

年轻人坐在教父的位置上。一只黑猫从他的脚边窜出来，他是整个花园里最没有融入氛围的人，他的手紧紧抓住扶手，他的眼睛没有直视任何一个人。  
“克雷登斯。”一身黑衣的执行人走到他的身边。  
保镖、杀手、监护人、副手……随便你怎么叫他，他可能是这场闹剧中唯一的受益者。他最早地了解到这个叫克雷登斯的古怪年轻人的力量，他先下手为强地掌控了他。  
格雷夫斯是执行人的姓氏，他来自五大家族之一的格雷夫斯家族。以他在家族里的地位，他并没有任何机会掌权格雷夫斯家族，更别说坐上被五大家族集体拥护的教父位置。而现在他的心中被对权力的憧憬而填满，年轻人的上位令他成为最有可能掌控整个纽约黑帮的人。  
年轻人坐在最中间的位置上，他没有散发出控制的欲望，看起来像个没发育好的白痴，谁知道他那颗傻脑袋里面在想什么。  
这一周发生了太多的事，纽约的地下秩序被打破了。拜尔本家族要让一个拥有默默然的人名正言顺的上台，他们在阴暗的阁楼里找到了他。  
只要他姓拜尔本，只要他有这种力量，他就是目前最适合的人选。他被急匆匆推上了位置，拿到了各个家族造船业、建造业的一大堆帐目。  
他们明知他是个毫无经验的蠢货，也就是看中了他是个蠢货的这一点。  
每个家族都在心里打着自己的算盘。  
克雷登斯有着被称为默默然的东西，但地下王国本质上并不在意它。你摧毁多少建筑，地下王国都能从他们控制的水泥和建筑业里捞到成倍的钱。你杀死多少人，地下王国就能杀死十倍二十倍的人。  
五大家族因为这次的争斗元气大伤，让克雷登斯上台的唯一目的是稳定局面，每个家族都需要慢慢恢复元气，然后争夺这个纽约霸主的位置。谁会愿意让一个老道的人坐上教父的位置？  
克雷登斯因为人群和气氛感到了厌烦和紧张，他坐在宴会主桌的主位上，没有吃任何一道前菜和主菜，他只是喝掉了一瓶甜汽水，狼吞虎咽了一块蛋糕，然后就像个傻子一样一动不动了。  
甜点之后，执行人把他领走了。

格雷夫斯把年轻的教父领回去，他把他压在办公桌前干了他。这是克雷登斯上位的第一天，格雷夫斯必须显示自己对他的掌控。他用戒尺打克雷登斯的屁股，在他耳边用肮脏的话骂他，他知道克雷登斯喜欢他这样的施虐。他把他的脸按在桌子上，克雷登斯的口水流到了那些账本上，他叫着，向格雷夫斯求饶。  
“求你……不，别这样……格雷夫斯先生，求你……求你……”  
格雷夫斯比之前对他更残忍，这支配感令他疯狂，他的阴茎撞击着克雷登斯的身体，他射在他的体内。  
克雷登斯像小狗一样爬起来，他赤裸着身体，愣愣地走向窗边。  
格雷夫斯的精液从他的屁股里流出来，顺着大腿流到膝盖，他披着一条毯子，站在窗前，隔着一层纱，看着下面欢庆的人群。  
“格雷夫斯先生。”他这样叫他的执行人。  
“Boss。”格雷夫斯走到克雷登斯的面前，他还是会在人前这么叫他。表面上，他是这个留着愚蠢发型的年轻教父的保镖、副手、第一执行人，但私下里对他的身体和思想都有绝对的控制权。  
“他们为什么还不离开呢？”克雷登斯看着那儿，问。  
“他们需要灾难之后欢庆的理由。”  
“我把账本弄脏了。”克雷登斯小心地说，他转过身来，看着桌上被他的口水和精液打湿的账本。  
“应该一把火烧了那些假账本。”格雷夫斯笑了，他捧起了克雷登斯的脸，强迫他看着他，“别担心，我会帮你，克雷登斯，我会帮你拿到真实的帐目，帮你拥有真正的权力。”  
格雷夫斯抚摸克雷登斯裹在毯子里的年轻身体，他把手伸进他的屁股里，挖出那些精液，然后他把手指塞进了克雷登斯的嘴里。  
“舔干净，克雷登斯，我的小狗，我的教父。”  
年轻人舔掉了他手上的精液，他顺从、扭曲，有着古怪的小心思。  
但在他成长为一位真正的掌权者之前，格雷夫斯都有机会掌控和享用他所拥有的一切。

Fin.


	5. 地下室里的黑猫

他感到头痛。

冬天的冰在克雷登斯的脚下结起来，沿着他鞋子的方向一路向市中心延伸而去，像地面上开出的冰窗花。  
他站在那里，看着冰冷的路灯和冰冷的天空，他的肩膀缩着，脖子也缩着，这不是因为寒冷的风，仅是因为毫无安全所带来的肢体惯性。它们总跳跃在他的肩膀上，叫他的名字。  
他沿着冰冻得更厉害的道路往下走，蜷缩着身体，却速度很快。快点到达目的地，才能够得到他需要的东西。他戴着那顶可以为他遮挡一点儿视线的帽子，只要视线被帽子限制了，他就看不全整个世界，只有这样，才能假定自己是安全的。  
没有人喜欢他，而他对此认识得非常清楚。任何时候他的胸膛都被一种孤独和黑暗所填满，它们待他如蜜糖，亲吻他，安抚他，它们是这个世界上唯一不会离开他的东西。

克雷登斯走进图书馆的大门，摘下帽子，捏在手上。他的视线扩展了，世界变大了，恐惧随即席卷了他的身体——灯光、人群、说话声……这个更为清晰的世界让他感到恐惧。他躲避着他人的目光，躲避着大厅里照下来的灯光，他开始适应新一轮还没有习惯的恐惧，他小心地躲避着一切能够带来不安的地方，手心里的疼痛此刻凑过来，钻进他的心间。  
克雷登斯捏住帽子往里走，厚重的墙壁隔绝了外面的寒冷，也将更为寒冷的他与默默然隔绝在里面。  
他急匆匆地穿过走廊，急匆匆地找到那个昏暗的，没有人经过的，几乎属于自己的角落。  
那是图书馆地下室里一间堆放残破图书的地方，他总是蹑手蹑脚地钻进地下室，用魔法弄坏门锁。悄无声音地躲进书架和蛛网的下面。  
今天他又一次溜了进去，一走进房间，他就关上了门，锁好。他松了一口气，稍微舒展了一下自己的四肢和僵硬的肩膀。这里是他的巢穴。  
地下室的天花板并不像图书馆一般的天花板那么高，克雷登斯想象过自己可以在天花板高耸的二楼一个人读书，但他可以拥有的只有地下室的仓库。他抽出一本上次没有看完的书，坐到地上，把帽子放在脚边。  
空气中的尘埃进入到他的呼吸里，默默然像黑猫一样蜷缩在他的身体当中。  
“我的头很痛，你想出来吗？”他问。  
它好像回答了是的。

克雷登斯看着自己的手，看着手里红色的伤口。他的身体里住了这样一个朋友，从他有印象开始，它就在那里和与他形影不离，他在非常痛苦的时候无法控制它，而在更多的时间里，他和它建立了一种还算友善的关系。  
克雷登斯轻轻抬起手，默默然从红色的伤口里钻出来。  
疼痛侵占了克雷登斯的全身，他蜷缩起来。每次默默然出来，都像把他整个人撕碎了。  
起先，默默然是血红色的烟，跳跃着，搅动着，像猪肚子里的寄生虫，又像清水里跳动的血，他看着它慢慢变大，汇集成一体，变成了一团黑色的烟气。  
它笼罩了书架，笼罩了房间。  
“可是我还是头痛。”克雷登斯说，他因此有些莫名的绝望，默默然出来了，他还是头痛。他靠在那里，把书放在腿上，不再胡思乱想，开始读那本旧书。  
如果他试图和默默然说话，根本不会得到任何结果。  
两年前，他找遍了整个图书馆，才从这个放破旧图书的房间里，找到了一本荒诞的书，又在书的最后，找到了默默然这个名字。那之后，这个地下室便成为了他释放默默然的地方。  
就像带领一只不安分的猫出来散步。

克雷登斯坐在那里读书，因为书中写的东西而哭出来，他可以为一个人开车的场景哭泣，也可以为一只鸟停在窗前的场景哭泣，书里的世界和他的世界不同，他的世界什么也没有。  
“我还是要去见格雷夫斯先生，”他对默默然说，“有时候，格雷伍斯先生像是喜欢我，有时候，他想把我扔进垃圾桶。”  
这些话他从未对格雷伍斯先生说过。格雷伍斯先生认为他是个什么也不懂的蠢货，而克雷登斯能够感知到任何一个人对他的态度变化，他灵敏得像森林的兔子，敏感的感知是躲避危险的唯一方式。  
格雷伍斯先生时而温柔，时而可怕，但对于一个一无所有的人来说，只要有一点爱，就应该伸手去拿，无论它未来会不会构成伤害。  
“他想找到你，却不知道你在我的身体里。”克雷登斯对默默然说。  
那团本应该没有任何意识的东西此刻沉下来，变得更小，围绕在他的手指上，像黑色的鱼一般在他的指间跳动。  
“你应该在我十岁之前杀死我，但你没有那么做。”克雷登斯看着自己苍白的手指和那群穿梭在手指间的黑色的鱼。他要如何才能够留住格雷夫斯先生呢？他不拥有任何一个人，他也可以拥有每一个人——他只是没有学会怎么控制力量，威胁他们，却不把他们杀死在街头。  
克雷登斯弯下身，把脸贴在自己的手指上。默默然钻进他的头发里，钻进他的身体里，又钻出来，更多时候，他感到自己只是个容器。  
手中的书页给了他轻微的爱。他的泪水滴在书页上，渗入那残破的，暗黄色的纸张。  
平静只是暂时的，他终归要离开这里，终归会有一些人让默默然不受他的控制。他无法控制自己，又如何控制默默然？  
在他肮脏的身体里，他想象过如果把格雷伍斯先生囚禁在这个图书馆的地下室，是不是他就会满足。他不想放弃那些细微的爱。  
他把脸贴在书页上，默默然在他的耳朵尖上。  
“我们要回去了。”他对他的黑猫说。  
它无声地钻进他手心的伤口。

 

＊＊＊＊

格雷夫斯先生站在巷口等他，克雷登斯缩着脖子走过去。他依旧不敢直视他的眼睛。直视是一种信任，直视会让他无法离开一个人，但他必须做好每个人都离开他、伤害他的准备。  
格雷夫斯先生先生依旧戴着他那条蓝色的围巾，克雷登斯总是盯着围巾的顶端看，他快要在脑海中描绘出织线的纹路了，他的观察总是很细腻，只是他自己不知道这一点。他能够注意到很多的细节，细碎的冰、细碎的黑发、一个句子里藏有的爱、一个眼神里藏有的对他的伤害、一个拥抱里饱含的孤独。他的手触及世界时，带着伤痕，世界给予他一切时，裹挟着寒冷，于是他缩回去，默默然也缩回去，希望自己消失不见。  
格雷夫斯先生和他走到黑暗的巷子里，他摘下他的帽子，露出他被冰冷冻红的耳朵，一年四季他都留着这蠢货一样的头发。  
格雷夫斯先生把手放在他的肩膀上，这个冬天，除了他之外，还有谁会把温暖的手放在他僵硬的肩膀上的呢？他不敢看他。  
“你找到它了吗？”他问，他的声音在他的耳边，在他的耳朵里打翻了一瓶毒药，流进他的耳孔，流进他的脑髓。  
他摇摇头。  
他知道一切，却选择闭口不谈，只要知道真相，他就会成为容器。格雷夫斯先生需要的是默默然，他身体里的黑猫，他需要的并不是他，并不是克雷登斯这个人。  
他都知道。  
他只希望这针对他的温柔，无论是真是假，再多停留一会儿。  
格雷夫斯先生把手放在克雷登斯的手心里，他抹去那些伤痕，克雷登斯听见冰结起又融化的、晶蓝色的声音。  
他依旧低着头，一言不发，格雷夫斯先生把手放在他的脸上，强迫他直视他的眼睛，克雷登斯感到默默然在他的胸口蹲着，一动不动，他看着格雷夫斯先生，看着他的眼睛，他的眼睛很深，像一场完美的罪行。  
格雷夫斯先生手里的力量加重了：“你必须找到它。”他说，他的威胁藏在句子里，那么明显。  
克雷登斯感到了痛苦。如果没有任何目的，这世界上没有任何一个人会爱他。站在这里，就会得到爱与温暖，他用二十岁的人生证明这只是一个巨大的错误。他凝视着格雷夫斯先生深深的眼睛。因为内心的孤独，他感到自己变成了一块坚冰。为何格雷夫斯先生不能更好地欺骗他呢？为何格雷夫斯先生不能更好地隐藏句子里的威胁呢？为何他总是如此清楚地感受到每个人对他的伤害呢？  
他只能凝视格雷夫斯先生的眼睛，凝视他眼睛里黑色的自己。  
他想得到它。  
他想得到格雷夫斯先生的眼睛，他想得到格雷夫斯先生，他想拥有他，把他变成自己的东西。他想把他囚禁在图书馆的地下室，看着那些灰尘落在他的嘴唇上，身体上。他拥有握住他的全部力量，他要掌握的只是别将他整个儿握碎。  
我不想那么做的，但我别无选择。  
他还是哭了。  
格雷夫斯先生似乎意识到自己过于严厉，他搂住克雷登斯。克雷登斯深深地陷入这温暖的泥沼。  
如果他只给他温暖，他将在此沉默的停留；如果他只给他严厉，他将在此沉默的停留；而他给他温暖与伤害，他只有变成一个怪物。  
这是你的错。  
他的泪水停不下来，他知道自己是个怪物，而他无法改变。他只好紧紧地、紧紧地拥抱着格雷夫斯先生，不知所措。  
他希望这一刻更长，长到像结冰的街道。他希望他伤害他的那一刻永远不会来。  
胸口的猫轻轻地摇起尾巴，时钟又走了一点。他的心脏悬在空中，他问自己，离你成为一个真正的怪物还有多久呢？  
钟敲响了，烟火在屋顶上爆裂开来。格雷夫斯先生的手放在他的腰上，他亲吻他流泪的脸颊。他知道当他回去，会遭遇母亲的鞭打。但他无从选择，他只能这样拥抱着他，只能沉沦在带有他体温和气息的空气中，只能深陷在他为他制造的无边泥沼里，去满怀爱与罪恶的、迎接新的一年。

FIN


	6. 柔软的大床及其他三篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三则段子

《红醋栗》

克雷登斯有很多伤痕，背上的、腿上的、手心里的，有小木棒抽打的痕迹，也有皮带鞭打的痕迹。各种各样的伤痕让他活得像个小男孩，沉默寡言，又古怪沉郁。  
可是有一个伤痕让他偷偷地喜欢。  
那是格雷夫斯先生留下的，长在克雷登斯白色的肩膀上。它像一朵小又脆弱的红醋栗果实，透明的，酸甜的，冰冷的。  
那是格雷夫斯先生的吻和牙齿留下的。一个悄悄的、只有他们才知道的秘密咬痕，一个由吮吸所导致的、艳丽又害羞的红色标记。  
那天格雷夫斯先生把他按在潮湿又冰冷的墙壁上，用灵巧修长的手指解开他的衬衫扣子，拉开他的领子，嘴唇和鼻尖埋在他的锁骨那儿，亲吻他的小骨骼，然后移动到他的肩膀那里吮他的皮肤。  
他当时就勃起了，羞耻地抓住格雷夫斯先生的西装，呼吸像落水的鸟一样扑腾。  
格雷夫斯先生只是用手按着他，吮吸他的皮肤，吻他的喉咙，直到他射出来。  
湿漉漉的裤子会干掉，但红色的小伤痕在他的肩膀上长了出来。  
像是他交到他手里的那朵花。  
别消失，别消失，他想，真希望你一直都在。

 

《黑毛衣》

克雷登斯从床上爬起来，天气冷得他缩着脖子。他习惯性地用耳朵蹭了蹭一边的肩膀，然后脖子断了那样停在那里，一动不动了。  
他就这样扭曲地坐在床头，仿佛一个断头小木偶，任凭寒冷攻击他的脖子和身体。他直勾勾地看着搭在旁边的一件薄薄的黑色毛衣。  
这是件新衣服。  
不是他的妈妈买给他的，也不是他从哪里偷来的。  
这是格雷夫斯先生送给他的。  
他在他耳边对他说话，柔软细腻的话语湿湿地贴着他的鬓发，打湿他的小耳孔。他把它交到他的手上，对他说你要好好穿着它，想象它就是我，每天都贴着你，好吗。克雷登斯点点头，觉得自己很乖，他用脸颊贴着黑色毛衣，它有点刺着他的脸颊。  
他好喜欢这感觉，这让他觉得被拥有。  
现在他要穿上它，贴着它，爱它，他的妈妈晚上必然会因此打他、辱骂他，但他需要穿上它，他要穿着它去街头发传单，小心地想象这背心带来的温暖就是格雷夫斯先生的手指和胸膛。  
他不再坐着不动，而是开始穿衣服。他脱掉白色的男孩款睡衣，露出成年但青涩的身体，他没有穿衬衫，只是赤裸地穿上这件毛衣，他感觉自己像是被这件毛衣的主人贯穿了，他感觉自己的内部被爱抚着。  
他的胸膛里发出鸟煽动翅膀的声音。  
这刺痛，这温暖，  
这罪与温柔。

 

《柔软的大床》

格雷夫斯踏上港口的那一瞬间，被伦敦潮湿的空气撞了脸，他皱皱眉，提起箱子，后头跟着克雷登斯。  
默默然的容器很安静，像个小老鼠一样静悄悄地低头跟着他，不直视任何人，不会被任何人拐跑。  
格雷夫斯领着他去酒店，途中经过教堂、红色的墙、渗水的背街巷，他想起自己当时就是在这样的地方捉住克雷登斯的，像捉住一只干净却害怕的丑小狗。  
他们到达酒店时，大约下午四点半。  
踏入这样高耸、敞亮、华丽的大堂让克雷登斯浑身不自在，他缩着脖子，看着地面，站在那里不知所措。  
很多时候格雷夫斯喜欢看他不知所措，凝视他愚蠢的头发、凝视他带着不安、童真和奸诈的、狡猾又可怜的脸。  
成年人的体型和坏孩子的品行在他的身上像两朵花的分别绽放。  
“克雷登斯。”他说，“该上楼了。”  
于是他领着他的男孩上楼，踏进房间。

格雷夫斯自己先去洗澡，留克雷登斯一个人坐在沙发上。克雷登斯显然害怕把这里的任何一个地方弄脏，他没有碰任何东西，即使它们让他害怕又好奇，他小心翼翼地坐在沙发的边缘，并且坚决不去碰那张床，仿佛那是一个神圣的摇篮。  
格雷夫斯洗去尘埃与长途旅行的疲惫，他从浴室出来，发现克雷登斯已经在沙发上睡着了。  
这个默默然的宿主弓着背，像一颗新发芽的青冈树叶那样，柔软的、坚韧的、透光的。  
“起来，克雷登斯。”格雷夫斯说。  
他勒令他去洗澡，和他一同吃了晚餐，然后他让他躺到床上去，自己也躺上去。  
睡前，他玩弄了一会儿克雷登斯的身体。年轻人的经验很少，所以轻而易举被他弄到射精。  
此后他们先后睡去。

半夜里，格雷夫斯醒来，他把克雷登斯弄醒，抚摸他，然后进入他。克雷登斯叫出声，求他慢点，他没有理睬他，而是用手捂住他的嘴，把他绑在床头操他。  
他一定弄痛他了。  
在他躺下来第二次进入梦乡之前，他听见克雷登斯在小声哭泣。

 

第二天格雷夫斯醒得很早，他揉了揉克雷登斯的头发。  
这会儿他不想欺负他了，而想吻他，抱他。昨晚他确实做得很过分。  
“你感觉怎么样？”他问克雷登斯，这一刻的他是更好的那个他，昨晚的他是更坏的那个他。他是矛盾体，克雷登斯也是矛盾体，他觉得他们非常一致，所以从这点上来说，他喜欢他。  
克雷登斯看着他，小心翼翼地。格雷夫斯猜测他会说“我很痛”，或者“今天我可以不接受惩罚吗”。  
但是都没有，他看着他，然后又移开眼睛，他的脑袋陷在枕头里，放在枕边的手腕上有被绳子绑过的淤青。  
“这是我睡过最舒服的床了。”他这样说。  
他的眼睛里既有狡猾又有欣喜，他是个怪物，止不准什么时候就反咬一口，但他确实像个孩子那样，缺乏足够的体验，也没有人爱过他，甚至没有一张舒服的床。  
格雷夫斯想说“你以后一直会有这么舒服的床”，但他觉得做保证是一件很愚蠢的事。于是他改口说：“我允许你在床上吃早餐。”  
他抱住克雷登斯，让他枕在他的手臂上。  
克雷登斯把脸埋在他的锁骨那儿，他不知道他是在哭，还是又一次睡着了。  
他把手放在他的手腕上，轻轻吻他的手。  
多糟糕，格雷夫斯心想，可能再过一天，我就真的没办法杀掉你了。

Fin


End file.
